The Charmed Coven Sisters Of The Light
by charmedwiccafanforever
Summary: after the death of the charmed ones at the end of season 7 the elders has no choice to call on three new witches to take the charmed ones place untill wyatt and chris come to the right age to take over still new to the craft there own self will bille christy and cassie have a chance to prove the elders they have the chance to be the next charmed one


the charmed coven sisters of the light

comeing soon to a fanfiction net near you

a set of idea that i have for a rewrite of charmed season 8 a rewrite of charmed season 8 like a spinn off on what it be like if they did a spinn off about bille and christy will not be the ultimate power in my story and the other sister that we never heard about in charmed is a witch i call cassie that i made up who gonna be bille and christy third sister that i made up i dont own charmed the only thing i own is the story and the people and fanfic i made up that never appear on charmed before

1 charmed lives on a new destiny begins like now

when the charmed ones are presumed dead by both the magical and the mortal world not knowing that the charmed ones was sent to another world by zankou the elders has no choice but two call on new witches to take the place of the charmed ones untill they are found alive or dead or untill wyatt and chris comes up the right age to take over where the charmed ones are left off still new to the craft there own self the elders give bille christy and cassie a one chance only to prove that they can take the place of the charmed ones untill they are found by haveing to vanquish zankou for good this time will bille christy and cassie prove to the elders or not that they have the power to vanquish zankou or will they fail and loose there powers forever

2 no rest for the wicca the new power of three

now that zankou is vanquished gone for good and bille christy cassie done prove to the magical world and the elders they have the chance to take the charmed ones place when a mystery cute boy come to town cause trouble which turns out to be a warlock named david will bille and christy have enough power to vanquish him alone or will they need cassie help to do it after cassie falling in love with this boy david cassie will learn what the meaning personal gain stans for and that evil also comes in humman form two when that warlock attacks her and her sisters will bille and christy comes to cassie rescue or will someone else will

3 the faimly cursed is now broken

with cassie safe and back home thanks to there new whitelighter prue halliwell the jenkens sisters learn frome there mother about and old cursed that been place on there faimly over a year ago when bille christy cassie was small kids and now that the cursed has been awaken now that cassie has become a real women will they find away to break the cursed on time before it destroyed them forever

4 the real world the fake world the real world

with the cursed is now broken and everything went back to some what normal wanted answer on why they were chossen to be the new charmed ones and what happen to there cousins piper phoebe and paige prue informs bille and christy cassie the truth on why they were chossen to be the new charmed ones not wyatt and chris or someone else when cassie has a dream that turns out to be a permonition sent by phoebe telling bille christy and cassie and prue where the sisters are yet will bille christy cassie and prue be on time to rescue the charmed ones or will they die trying

5 the fog of mist under the coven of dark magic

with the charmed ones now found alive but still trapped in the same world without there powers or book of shadows to help them when bille thinks it a great idea to vanquish what ever witch that creat the fog that will send them and the charmed ones back home without getting ther self killed first will they find the right spell or not to take them home and the stillman sisters vanquish in order to get there powers back and go back home or will they be trapped in there own world forever like the halliwell sisters was

6 wiccan moon there is a full moon riseing up tonight

with the charmed ones rescued safe and back home thanks to bille christy and cassie still wondering what the craft has to give to them beside vanquishing evil and saveing innocent bille thinks it a great idea to join a local coven to see what else they can learn about wicca when a crystal is stolen and the demon inside of the crystal been set free and the high priest was killed and bille got the blame for a crime she did not do will christy cassie and the charmed ones comes to bille rescue to prove she innocent and find away to find the real killer and vanquish the demon before it to late

7 a not so happly ever after

when paige had a dream one night that her story she made up about her past life when she was the evil enchantress did not have a happy ending like she thought they did and that lady julia was not who she claim she was after she killed both the enchantress and the prince for money and power paige think it a great idea that her and her sisters along with bille christy and cassie shall travel backin time to the land of fairy tales to see for her self what went wrong with her story now rewritten with a better ending after learning she and her sister made a mistake will paige past life get her powers back and find the true love that she been wanting for all these years never had the chance to have or will history real repeat it self all over again and the story will end like the way it did the last time

8 witch trial take two the hunter the witch and the hunted

in flashback scene we will learn on what really happen that got phoebe to murder the baseball player cal green and the reason on why she was burn at the stake in the first place in this epsiode when jason has phoebe to interview a baseball player cal green not knowing he was elise ex husban or the same guy that she killed in the alternate future when phoebe gets the same permonition about her being burn at the stake she shake cal green hand fearing that history could repeat it self after learning cal lost control of his anger and put elise in the hospital and phoebe behind bars for a crime she did not do with the help of bille christy and prue and her sisters will the sisters find away with magic or not to get phoebe out of jail and bring justice for elise and all the innocent people that cal hurt over the years to justice or will history still repeat it self like the last time

9 fear it your own self bitch revenge of the ex

with cal green in jail and phoebe out of jail and justice was brought to the crimes that cal green did over the years think it a good idea or not piper decide to closed down P3 for a few days two re do it over again to open up the restraunt that she dream for so long to have with the dream now become real and piper going to open up the restraunt one way or the other when bille cast a spell that went wrong when there good luck turn to back luck and there fears all becomeing real and piper gets attack by dan and every man that the charmed ones date over the years come back for revenge will bille find away to reverse the spell and vanquish the demon of fear for good this time and everything be back to normal once the spell is broken will piper still open up her restraunt or fail trying

10 the haunted house and the ghost

when cole throws a halloween party in a real haunted house and not knowing that it really haunted or not the charmed ones bille christy cassie tag alone just for the fun of it when strange things start to happen at the party that no one cant explain the charmed ones along with bille christy cassie summon the ghost to see what going on when the ghost takes over bille body and puts her in harm way with a demon will the charmed ones christy cassie will find away to vanquish the demon so that the ghost of cole dead father can finally rest in peace

11 the flame of passion payback is a bitch

with halloween now over with and cole father soul is back in heaven and phoebe and cole are finally back together life almost seem to be perfect for the charmed ones and bille christy and cassie but not almost perfect when and old stalker returns for revenge on prue by hurting one of her sisters will prue piper paige bille christy cassie find the demon and the stalker that hurt phoebe and stop them hurting phoebe before it to late

12 death takes another loved one

when piper learns frome and elder that death done taken leo wyatt and chris before there time not knowing what to do to get leo or there children back with the help of her sisters prue patty and penny bille christy cassie piper cast a spell to trick death to bring leo chris and wyatt back when the spell backfired and work not in away piper want it do piper only has 24 hours to decide leo baby wyatt and chris fate inorder to get them back frome death and away to break the spell or just give up trying and let death win will piper and the others find away to win Leo baby wyatt and chris back

13 is there another woggy man in the house

when the manor turns againts the charmed ones bille christy and cassie and kicks out of there own home not knowing that a demon is behind it or not the jenkins and the halliwell sisters must work together to get the manor and there powers book of shadows back frome the warlocks that stole them away frome them by doing a house blessing to remove the negative energy that the charmed ones pick up over the years when they vanquish evil with the nexus and there book of shadows on the side of evil will the jenkins and the halliwell sisters find away to get the book and the manor back on the side of good without turning evil there own self

14 soul of the child mist of stone

when piper learns she going to have another baby and that this one is a girl and not a boy when leo and the others are happy piper haveing a baby and chris and wyatt are happy they will have a new sister when phoebe and cassie both have a a permonition about piper children and unborn children and another one when the charmed ones bille christy and cassie was little not about a demon who steals children magic and turn them evil just to kill them for there magic by turning the child intoo stone not knowing what to believe in the charmed ones and bille christy and cassie summon there grandmother to ask them what going on not knowing the innocent that paige and bile rescue was a demon will the charmed ones bille christy cassie gail and penny have enough power to vanquish the demon and to rescue wyatt and chris and piper before it to late

15 the last temptation of christy

with the demon vanquished and piper and her unborn children along with wyatt and chris are safe and back home and there magic and soul are now restored thank to bille and paige not knowing what got intoo christy with her mood now changeing is it magic or a mortal problem that what bille want to know not knowing that christy been kidnapped by demon and replace with a shapeshifter will bille and cassie and the charmed one figure out on time that a demon done took christy place will they figure it out on time in order to safe the real christy they must vanquish the demon that look like her in order for christy to get her life back

16 the white wiccan wedding

when there wonderful news going around that phoebe cole and paige and glen prue and andy decide to have a triple wedding so that there faimly and friends can come life for them is almost perfect but when a demon attack the white wedding and the wedding is almost called off after paige get cold feet and runs away will the charmed ones bille christy and cassie find away to get paige to come back and help them to vanquish this demon so the white wiccan wedding can continue

17 generation hex

with paige and glen prue and andy cole and phoebe goes off to there honeymoon leaveing piper and leo the boys bille christy cassie behind to fight the demons there own self without the power of three to help them out when two students frome magic school comes to the manor asking leo piper bille christy and cassie for help to vanquish the demon will they have enough power to pull together without the power of three to help after piper goes intoo labor and gives birth to a little girl named melinda halliwell will prue paige phoebe cole glen make it back home just in time to help with the vanquish or will it be to late

18 there is never no rest for the wicked

it has been over two weeks now since piper gave birth to baby melinda and with the demons now gone at least for now prue paige phoebe cole glen all got back frome there honeymoon piper decide to summon patty prue and penny down for a wiccaning for baby melinda and invite bille christy cassie and victor to come as well after phoebe identy gets stolen by and evil witch and the angel of destiny appear to the girls to tell them about the battle he fears comeing where the side of evil and good need to team up together in order to stop what ever there is comeing after future wyatt and chris appears in the manor to warn the girls of the evil as well weill they find away to vanquish the evil witch and get the spirts of the warren line and phoebe identy back on time so that baby melinda wiccaning can continue as leo and piper plains for it to do

19 know longer charmed

trying to find what ever evil that is comeing christy thinks it a great idea for the charmed ones to write down past present evil that they vanquish and to find new evil to vanquish that threat both the warren and jenkins line thinking if they vanquish the demon it will stop the battle for happening not knowing that the rowe coven and the triad are back and they are the evil that the angel of destiny talks about need to be stop the halliwell and the jenkins learn they are no longer witches with powers when there book of shadows are erased and there powers strip frome them how will the halliwell and jenkins sisters vanquish the triad and the rowe coven now with no powers

20 gone with the witches

with the charmed ones and the jenkins are banish to the underworld by the rowe coven and the magical world fearing that they might have to fight the ultimate battle with no powers and that they are going to loose the battle when the charmed ones decide to give up with the help of prue the jenkins sisters find away to teach the sisters a lesson on what happen if they dont give up and fight and what being a charmed one is all about

21 full circle the fight continue

with the charmed ones and the jenkins sisters powers and the book of shadows now restored thanks to the lesson that the charmed ones learn frome prue bille and christy cassie with the power of seven back and stronger than ever now old friends and faimly frome the charmed ones past and present returns to help the charmed ones and the jenkins sisters to take down the evil once and for all

22 forever charmed the end is just the beginning

with the fight still going and the manor been blown up it up to piper bille cole and leo to go back in time to fix every thing once again with every one alive again and the manor been restored and the fight continue and the triad and the rowe coven finally vanquished the charmed ones decide to to retire early untill there children can come to the right age to take over with them with the charmed ones now retired the sisters ask the elders to let bille christy cassie to take there place as the charmed ones to protect the innocent untill the charmed ones children comes to the right age to take over then it will be there turn to take over with eight years of faimly and magic this is why the halliwell sisters will forever be known as forever charmed

PS tell me what do you think of this idea of a charmed season 8 rewrite of charmed about bille and christy if you like it i will continue and write it since this is my first fanfiction and all took me a few days to come up with this story i hope you will like it


End file.
